I kissed a boy And I liked it!
by Sakurastar0660
Summary: Well, somethings stay the same while other change. With Shizuo dating Katsumi Ohayashi, Izaya's beloved cousin, Shizuo thought that he was moving on with his life. With Katsumi goes out of town, Izaya gets an idea that might not turn out so bad.
1. 1 Old feelings becoming new ones

_Don't worry. I'll be back in a few days._

"Tch," Shizuo grunted, remembering his earlier conversation with Katsumi. "Few days my ass."

Though she said she'd be away only a few days, it was going on a week that she would be at the college outside of Ikebukuro, teaching medical students there. Shizuo sighed, pulling out his pack of cigarettes, lighting one, and exhaled the smoke into the afternoon breeze. And on that same breeze he caught an oh so familiar smell.

"Damn it," he said, taking another smoke of the cigarette. "If that flea fucking comes near me-"

"Shizu-chan! ~" a familiar, cursed, sing-song voice interrupted Shizuo.

Shizuo turned his head and saw Izaya leaning against a tree not ten feet away.

"Fuck off." Shizuo said.

"Aw, is Shizu-chan missing his toy, ne? ~" Izaya danced towards Shizuo.

"She's not my toy, fucking bastard."

"Well, whatever she is to you, you miss her."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"'Cause if Shizu-chan's _lonely_…"Izaya said, a wicked smile crossing his face.

"I miss her but I'm not that desperate enough to…" Shizuo trailed off, taking another smoke.

"To what Shizu-chan, ne? ~"Izaya came closer to Shizuo, annoying him the he was so close to him.

Izaya was wearing Shizuo's patience to its breaking point. Shizuo shoved Izaya away and walked off, not really wanting to get into a fight.

"Aw, Shizu-chan. Where are you going, ne?" Izaya followed Shizuo, staying a few steps behind him.

"Fuck off."

"Shizu-chan doesn't want to play anymore. How boring. ~"

_Damn that flea. He's really wearing my patience. _

"So, where is Shizu-chan going? To his apartment? To Russia sushi? Where or where could Shizu-chan possibly be going?"

Shizuo's patience snapped. He dropped his cigarette, crushed it with his shoe, and shoved Izaya into a nearby ally. Izaya slammed into a wall, backing down the alley as Shizuo came closer, his fists clenched.

"You fucking flea. You fucking piss me off!"

Izaya backed up against a wall, nowhere else to go and Shizuo was blocking the only exit. _Damn that protozoan._ Izaya reached into his pocket, grabbing his flick blade when Shizuo grabbed his hand, making him release his flick blade and slammed it against the wall. With his other hand, Shizuo grabbed Izaya's throat, grasping it hard enough to where Izaya could still breathe, but it was hard to.

"Shit," Izaya breathed.

"Shit is right. I've been holding back because Katsumi asked me to. But now that my patience is gone, you're going to feel the extent of my built up wrath."

_Come on. Think! You can still get out of this one._

Suddenly, it dawned on Izaya as he remembered back to high school. Shinra asked him why he and Shizuo hated each other so much. It wasn't until now that he realized why. It couldn't be more obvious. Izaya started laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Shizuo asked, confused at Izaya's sudden laughing.

"Oh Shizu-chan. How fucking blind we are!" Izaya laughed. "It was in front of us the entire time."

"What are you talking about?" Shizuo stared at Izaya, still confused.

With Izaya's free hand, he grabs the back of Shizuo's head, pulling it closer, kissing Shizuo on the lips. Shizuo was shocked at Izaya's sudden action that he let Izaya go and backed away from Izaya. Izaya slipped passed Shizuo and out of the ally.

"See you later Shizu-chan! ~"


	2. 2 Can this truly be love?

*Shizuo's POV*

It had been a few days since Izaya and I had our little…encounter in the ally. I am determined to find Izaya and demand an explanation out of him, even if I have to bet it out of him.

I was walking down a street, a lit cigarette in my hand when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket, answering it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Shizu-chan." I recognized the familiar voice.

"Hey Katsu-chan. What's up?" I took a smoke of my cigarette.

"I have some news."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be leaving in a few more days and won't arrive home until Saturday, probably in the afternoon."

"Well, that's better than another week."

"Yeah. And I'm sorry about that but I needed to stay."

"It's ok. Just promise me that you won't get mad at me if you come home and find Izaya a little beat up."

"I promise. I figured that you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off Izaya for that long without me being there."

I blushed slightly as Katsumi said "wouldn't be able to keep your hand off Izaya".

"It seems like he just has to piss me off."

"He has that tendency. Hey, I have to go."

"Ok. See you when you get here." I hung up and slid the phone into my pocket, putting the cigarette out with my foot.

I glanced around and noticed across the street an all too familiar black jacket making its way down the street.

"IZAYA!" I yelled, charging after the jacket.

O O O

*Izaya's POV*

It was a nice day out; the sun was shining and my delightful humans were about. It had been a few days since I kissed Shizuo. But one thing I didn't anticipate was actually falling in love with Shizuo. _Damn the protozoan!_

I was making my way back to my apartment, after picking up a few groceries, when I heard my name being yelled. I turn to see Shizu-chan coming towards me.

"So, you can't even let me do a little grocery shopping without having to attacking me?" I asked, taking off towards my apartment.

"Get back here flea!"

O O O

*Shizuo's POV*

"Get back here flea!" I yelled as I followed Izaya.

_Does he expect me to just let what happen in the alley go? Like hell I am!_

I followed the flea through several back alleys until he ran into an apartment building.

O O O

*Izaya's POV*

I ran into my apartment building and stopped at the elevator, which was already on its way up.

"Shit!" I said, heading up the stairs.

Shizu-chan followed me up the stairs, all the way to the top floor. I had trouble getting my key out of my pocket, making me stop at my door and unlocked it, but before I could open it, Shizu-chan grabbed my arm, turning me around to face him.

"Izaya!" he growled.

"Well, well Shizu-chan. You are persistent. ~" I said.

"What did you mean in the alley?"

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to be more particular."

"When you said "it was in front of was the whole time"."

"Do you mind if we take this into my apartment?"

Before Shizuo replied, I opened the door and went into my apartment. Shizuo stumbled in before regaining his balance. I went into the kitchen and put my groceries away as Shizuo slammed the door shut and sat down on my couch.

"Well flea?" he demanded.

"Did Shinra ever ask you why we hated each other so much? Mostly, anytime in high school?" I sat down next to him, looking at him.

"All the fucking time. Why?" he snapped.

"And what did you tell him?"

The anger in his face seemed to disappear as he remembered what he told Shinra.

"That I just hated you." he glared at me. "Where are you going with this flea?"

"I realized why we hate each other so much."

"Why?"

I supported myself on my hands and leaned in closer to Shizuo.

"We hate each other because we love each other."

O O O

*Shizuo's POV*

I hated seeing the flea, let alone being anywhere near him. But when he leaned closer to me, close enough to feel heat emitting off his body and feeling his breath against my neck, a weird feeling swelled inside of me.

"We hate each other because we love each other." he whispered into my ear.

My eyes widened. _Could I really be in love with him?_ He must have picked up on my thoughts, for he licked my ear, making me turn to face him, my left leg still over the edge of the couch and my right leg on the couch, my foot hanging off the edge. Izaya smirked and placed his hands on my thighs, leaning in closer to me, his face a mere inch away from mine.

"Did Shizu-chan like that? ~"

"N-no."

"Oh? Then why the reaction, ne? ~"

"It felt weird."

"So you did feel something when I touched you. Interesting, ne. ~"

"It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like?"

I slightly blushed as I tried to think but my mind kept bringing me back to high school and gutter thoughts. Izaya's smirk widened.

"It must be something naughty and Shizu-chan must be liking it."

My blushed darkened.

"I d-don't like a-anything that y-you d-do." I stammered.

Izaya smirked before kissing me. It seemed like I didn't have any control over my body and I kissed him back.

O O O

*Izaya's POV*

When I kissed Shizuo, I felt him kissing back. I smirked and moved forward, placing my leg right against his crotch, which got a slight moan out of him. I deepened the kiss as I untied his bowtie, before unbuttoning his vest. I felt one of his hands grab the back of my head, his fingers playing with my hair, while the other grabbed my ass, which I slightly moaned. My fingers worked at unbuttoning his white shirt, running them up and down his chest. I pull away from the kiss and moved down, licking, sucking, and nipping his neck. These actions were meet with slight moans. I moved down his chest and right above one of his nipples before he shoved me off and stood up. I look at him.

"What Shizu-chan? Wasn't I pleasing you?" I asked.

"Bastard! What's your game?" he demanded, buttoning up his shirt and vest before tying his bow.

"What do you mean Shizu-chan? ~"

He came over and grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling me up to eye level.

"Damn it! Stop fucking with me!"

"But Shizu-chan, that's all I want to do with you. ~" I said, smirking.

He shoved me onto my couch and stormed out of my apartment.


	3. Dinner, with a surprise

*Shizuo's POV*

That fucking flea! What the fuck was he trying to achieve by arousing me? Was he trying to see if what he said was true? Or is he just lonely? Fuck, I don't know and that just pissed me off more. I crushed the cigarette in my mouth with my teeth, which caused Tom to turn and look at me.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked me, a concerned look in his eyes.

I didn't reply, trying to keep my anger under control.

"Something on you mind?"

"Yeah, and it's pissing me off."

"Izaya?"

"Yeah… that fucking flea…" I grabbed a nearby sign and crushed it in my hand before tossing it into an alley.

Tom put his hand on my shoulder, causing me to turn around and face him.

"Hey, why don't you take the rest of the day off before you hurt someone or yourself."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. 4:32 shone on the screen. I sighed as I put my phone back and looked at Tom.

"You sure you can manage without me?" I asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't be much trouble. You just go home and rest. See ya later." Tom walked off, waving to me as he did.

I sighed and headed towards my apartment, lighting a new cigarette as I went. I headed up the stairs to my apartment, opening the door, taking my shoes off and headed into the kitchen, pouring a glass of milk. I looked around my apartment, finishing the milk in one gulp. _A shower sounds like a good idea._ I headed for the bathroom, and turned the shower on.

O O O

*Izaya's POV*

I walked through the streets of Ikebukuro when I spotted Simon handing out flyers.

"Come to Russia Sushi. It good sushi. Ah Izaya. You want sushi?" Simon asked as I walked over to him.

"Hey Simon. I was just on my way to pick some up."

"Izaya, vy byli v poslednyee vremya vokrug Shizuo?" [Izaya, have you seen Shizuo around lately?]

"Chto vy podrazumevaete pod 'poslednyee vremya'?" [What do you mean by 'lately'?]

"V poslednie neskolʹko dnyeĭ , no v osnovnom segodnya."[In the past few days, but mostly today.]

"Net, ya etogo ne sdelali. Pochemu , sprosite vy?" [No I haven't. Why do you ask?]

"Ya videl yego ranʹshe, i on, kazalosʹ, gotova vzorvatʹsya ot zlosti." [I saw him earlier and he seemed ready to explode with anger.]

I slightly laughed. "Nyeuzheli on syeĭchas?" [Did he now?] I asked with a smirk. "Nu, vse, chto on byl bez uma , ya ne imel nichego obshchego s nim."[Well, whatever he was mad about, I had nothing to do with it.]

"Tolʹko budʹte ostorozhny, khorosho?" [Just be careful alright?]

"Pravo.[Right.] See ya around." I waved to him and headed into Russia Sushi.

The man at the sushi bar recognized me.

"Ah, Izaya. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. My usual order to go please?" I sat down at the bar. "So, got anything new?" I rested my head on my hand.

"We got a new fish in." he handed me a sample.

I took it and ate it. It was quite flavorful.

"That's really good. How many are in an order?"

"Three,"

"Tell you what, add three orders of that to my order."

"Alright," he said, starting to make my order.

Five minutes later, my order was ready. I paid the cashier before heading off. I noticed that I was close to Shizuo's apartment. I looked at the time on my phone. 4:48 pm. I smirked.

"I think I'll pay Shizu-chan a little visit."

I headed off towards his apartment. I headed up the stairs that lead to Shizuo's apartment.

"I wonder if it's unlocked."

I grabbed the handle, turning it, and found that it opened. I entered, closing the door behind me, taking my shoes off.

"Shizu-chan.~" I said.

I heard the sound of a shower.

"So, Shizu-chan's in the shower." I smirked. "I guess I'll just have to wait for him."

O O O

*Shizuo's POV*

I turned the shower off, getting out, grabbing a towel and began to dry myself. I put my boxers and pants on, the towel on my head. I grabbed my shirt, vest and bowtie, heading out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, tossing my shirt, vest and bowtie on the bench in front of my bed. I went into the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of milk.

"I'm going to need to buy some more soon." I said to myself.

"I could have picked some up when I was in town."

I turned around and saw the flea leaning against the island counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Izaya," I growled.

"Hey Shizu-chan. Had a nice shower, ne?~"

"How the fuck did you get in?"

"Your door was unlocked. Honestly Shizu-chan, you should really think about keeping your door locked; don't want strays or pests wandering in."

"Too late," I growled. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Well, I was on my way home after stopping by Russia Sushi, and I thought "hey, maybe Shizu-chan wants some sushi". So here I am." He placed a bag on the counter. "Hungry?" he came into the kitchen. "Where do you keep your plates?" he was reaching for a cabinet when I grabbed his hand.

O O O

*Izaya's POV*

As I was reaching for a cabinet to see if I could find some plates, Shizuo grabbed my hand, slightly pulling me away from the cabinets, making me stagger closer to him. I looked up into those caramel eyes, seeing something I _wasn't_ expecting to find; love. _Is Shizu-chan actually falling in love with me?_

O O O

*Shizuo's POV*

I noticed a look of confusion in Izaya's eyes as he looked into mine.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," the look dissolved into a smirk. "So, I'm guessing that Shizu-chan doesn't want free food, ne?~"

"Fucking flea," I let go of his hand and grabbed two plates as Izaya sat down, taking the sushi out of the bag.

All of the sushi Izaya had didn't fancy my taste buds. All, except for some new sushi that I didn't recognize. I pulled out pairs of chopsticks for the both of us, picking up a piece of the new sushi, looking at it. Izaya slightly laughed as he watched me.

"It's not going to suddenly come to life." He said before putting some ootori in his mouth.

"I know _that_, but what is it?"

"Sushi,"

"No shit Sherlock."

"It's a new fish that they got in. It tastes like tuna."

"Tuna?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, but sweater. Try it; it's good."

I hesitated before putting the whole thing into my mouth. It was like something I've had before, and yet, like nothing I've had before. It did taste like a sweater version of tuna and it was quite flavorful. I couldn't help but smile.

O O O

*Izaya's POV*

I noticed Shizu-chan smiling after he ate the new sushi and I couldn't help smiling myself. He looked over at me.

"What?"

"Glad you like it."

I got up with my plate and chopsticks, heading over to the sink and setting them inside of the sink. Shizuo gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"You full already?" he put another piece in his mouth.

"I wasn't really that hungry to begin with. I'll just save whatever you don't eat for later." I shrugged.

He at several more pieces before grabbing his plate and chopsticks and was going to put them into the sink, when he knocked over the glass of milk that he never touched after pouring it. _Damn protozoan._ Some reflex inside of me forced me to try and grab it before it hit the ground. In that same instance, Shizuo set his plate and utensials down and also tried to grab the glass, but he slipped on the semi slick floor. Because Shizuo slipped and landed in top of me, I was unable to grab the glass and it shattered on contact with the floor.

"Damn protozoan,"

I sat up on my elbows to find that Shizuo's face was mere inches away from mine. I felt a blush creep across my checks.

O O O

*Shizuo's POV*

_Why di Izaya and I have to have the same quick reflexes?_ I propt myself up on my hands and knees to find Izaya's face no more than an inch away from mine, a blush on his face.

"Ugh," I gasped, lost for words. The feeling from the other day wound its way through my body. _Shit!_

O O O

*Izaya's POV*

I heard Shizuo gasp and felt his heart rate increase. I also felt something hard brush against my thigh.

"Shizu-chan?" I managed to ask.

_Why the fuck? I sound like a child!_

He leaned in closer, and my hand grabbed the back on his head, pulling it closer, kissing him. He kissed back, placing a hand on my waist. My hands ran over his chest, feeling all his muscles and how soft his skin was.

O O O

*Shizuo's POV*

I feel his hand against my chest, finding it fascinating that he was capable of being gentle.

"I never knew you could be so gentle." I accidently said out loud.

Izaya stopped and looked at me, a smirk on his face.

"I would be more gentle, but you usually insist on doing things roughly. ~"

I blushed as he said that.

"You force me to be rough."

"Do I? ~" his smirk widened.

"Yeah, you fucking flea."

He slightly laughed, running his hands over my arms.

"Shizu-chan must be working out to have suck big muscles. ~"

"I always do." I took off his shirt. "You know, it wouldn't l kill you to work out a bit. You might stand more of a chance against me."

"But Shizu-chan, I already give you a run for your money. ~"

"I know you're really fucking good at running away."

He slightly laughed, putting a hand on my belt.

"Exactly. So, if I have muscles in my legs, why do I need upper body muscles?"

"So when I actually catch you you might stand a better chance of not getting the shit beaten out of you."

"But I already have tactics not to and get away from you." he unbuckled my pants, unzipping them. "And I think they work pretty well." he slid his hand down my pants.

My checks flushed red as I felt him gently stroking my cock. I pulled his head up, passionately kissing him. He continued as he licked my lower lip. I opened my mouth, surpassing a moan and he slid his tongue into my mouth. This caught me off guard, but hell, he tasted like sushi, so I licked his tongue. He tasted good before, but now he was delicious. My hands found their way to his pants, unbuckling them, and beginning to take them off. Izaya grabbed my hands, pulling away from the kiss, looking at me with those mischievous red eyes.

O O O

*Izaya's POV*

I grabbed Shizuo's hands, stopping him from going any further. He looked at me with those caramel eyes that begged for more.

"What?" he asked, a hint of confusion in his voice.

"If we're going to do this, don't you think we should do it somewhere more comfterable, like a bed, ne?"

Shizuo glanced around, suddenly being reminded that they were on the kitchen floor.

"Oh, right."

He stood up before helping me up. Grabbing my hand, he lead the way to his bedroom. I closed the door behind us before sitting on the bed.

"Oh, it's soft.~" I laid down, rubbing my head against it.

Shizuo forced me onto my back, then climbed on top of me.

"You do that again and I'll hurt you."

"Oh really?~" I asked, a brow raised.

"Yeah, fucking flea."

I put a finger over his lips.

"Tisk, tisk Shizu-chan. Suck naughty language.~"

He parted his lips and licked my finger. A slight blush formed on my checks. Shizuo slid my pants off, tossing them aside. My hands slid around his waist, slowly pulling his pants off as they moved down, tossing them aside next to mine. He moved his head next to my neck, beginning to lick it, causing me to moan slightly. He continued, occasionally nipping my neck as his hands found my boxers.

"Shi- Shizu-chan," I moaned.

"Yes?"

"Y-your hands a-are cold."

"Yeah? Well, you're really warm." he shoved his hands down my boxers.

"Nah!" I gasped as his cold hand grabbed my warm cock.

He grinned. "Something wrong?"

I forced myself to smirk, looking at him.

"No," I slid my hands into his boxers.

He frowned and looked at me. I looked at him innocently.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing,~" I said with a childlike voice, slightly taunting him.

"Like hell you are."

He grabbed my hands and held them above my head. I frowned slightly.

"What? Shizu-chan doesn't like my hands there?"

"I never said that."

"Then…?"I slightly tilted my head to the side, a brow raised.

He leaned in closer, our lips barely touching.

"Because, I like having control over you."

When he said that, my whole body seemed to freeze up. _Why? Why does he like controlling me? Is he afraid of me?_

O O O

*Shizuo's POV*

After I told Izaya I like having control over him, his whole body seemed to tense up. Did he hate the idea of _me_ having _control_ over _him_? One on my hands found their way back to Izaya's boxers, running a finger along the inside of the hem. He slightly squirmed against my touch. An eyebrow raised, I continued and watched his checks turn pick.

"Shizu-chan," he mumbled, out lips brushing against each other.

"Yes?"

"W-why?"

"Why what?"

"Why must you-" he stopped as my hand made its way further down his boxers.

O O O

*Izaya's POV*

_Damn protozoan!_ I felt his hand gently rub against my cock, turning me on even more.

"Why must I what?" Shizuo asked, seeming to be enjoying his control.

"Why must you be so fucking good at turning me on?"

I felt his lips form into a grin before pressing themselves against mine, a tongue licking my lower lip. I parted my lips, allowing it to enter and our tongues began to mingle. Shizuo's hand that was holding mine joined his other hand and pulled my boxers off, throwing them somewhere onto the floor. My hands moved to Shizuo's waist, taking his boxers off, tossing them onto the floor somewhere as well. I rolled Shizuo over, straddling him, grabbing his hands. He pulled away and looked at me, surprise in his eyes.

"Yes?~" I asked with one of my famous smirks.

"So I'm guessing you prefer being on top?"

"Preferably, but with you I'll make an exception…sometimes."

"Well, we'll see about that, now won't we?"

"Don't fight; you'll just lose."

With that, I put a knee against his cock.

"Fucking bastard."

"I know.~"


End file.
